Material crushers are generally used to crush and reduce the size of material and are employed in a variety of fields, including but not limited to, mining, ceramics, recycling, iron and steel industries, etc. These material crushers may be used as primary crushers or as secondary or tertiary crushers in the processing of material requiring reduced size. The prior art fails to teach or suggest a crusher or method of the present invention.